Changing Ways
by seriouslyblack098
Summary: Starting in sixth year for James and Lily. My version on how lily goes from hating James to falling in love. Features all the other marauders J/L S/H R/M your typical jily love story. I try to update as fast as possible, please review !
1. Chapter 1

Changing Ways

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N : Hey everyone out there reading this story of mine! im really new to this whole fan fiction writing thingy and this is actually my very first story. So I would love to get reviews from anyone, especially advice. I dont know what you guys would rather, short chapters but lots or less chapters with lots of writing, so again reviewing it would help and giving your opinion. Thank you for reading :)**

_James potter couldn't help but grin as he came down from the air and jumped off his broomstick, a mass of bodies pushing against him and cheering filling his ears. Everywhere he looked there was scarlet and gold. Gryffndor colours. A pair of hands grabbed him from behind and before he could respond a pair of lips met his own. Fireworks erupted in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes, as oxygen became his main priority. James opened his eyes to see a shorter redheaded girl before him. He couldn't believe his eyes, Lily Evans, the girl he had loved since first year had just kissed him, James Potter. He must be dreaming._

He was. James's eyes fluttered open to reveal darkness, to his extreme disappointment he was not at Hogwarts, he had not just won the quidditch cup, and he most definitely did not just get kissed by the one and only, Lily Clare Evans. James had been having dreams like this over the summer ever since 'the incident' which had happened at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts.

James let out a sigh and rolled over his face ending centimetres away from a pair of grey eyes and a curtain of black hair. Sirius Black let out a chuckle, which progressed into a full own bark like laugh for which he was known well for. "How was Evans tonight eh Prongsie?" Sirius chuckled again and launched himself onto the bed on the other side of the room. Sirius had been staying with James at Potter Mansion ever since he ran away from his own house and family at the start of the summer. Both boys were due to head back to school in a matter of days where they would begin their sixth year in wizarding education.

James ignored Sirius's remark and rolled over again and eventually drifted back into a deep sleep.

Lily Evans awoke to a scratching noise at her bedroom window. She rolled out of bed and fell to the floor, groaning and eventually standing up, lily opened the window to the unfamiliar looking owl. She took the letter and a gasp escaped her lips. It was marked with the Hogwarts crest, it was her OWL results and start of year letter. She read the letter first and there was no surprises just the usual annual letter. Lily reached for the next piece of parchment and held her breath with butterflies fluttering through her stomach.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations Results Letter**_

_**Pass levels:**_

_**Outstanding (O)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Acceptable (A)**_

_**Fail results:**_

_**Poor (P)**_

_**Dreadful (D)**_

_**Troll (T)**_

_**Lily Evan's OWL results:**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Herbology: O**_

_**Defense against the Dark arts: O**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Arithmancy: O**_

_**Divination: O**_

_**Care of magical creatures: O**_

_**Transfiguration: E**_

_**Ancient Runes: O**_

Lily let out a small squeal of delight after receiving her results, only one E! she quickly rushed to the other side of room and pulled out a new piece of parchment and her favourite quill, she wanted to know the results of her best friends and roommates at Hogwarts, Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnon and her closest friend Hestia Jones.

James Potter took the letter from the owl and tore open the envelope, knowing it was his OWL results after reading over Sirius's shoulder at his best mates results, now it was time for his own.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations Results Letter**_

_**Pass levels:**_

_**Outstanding (O)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Acceptable (A)**_

_**Fail results:**_

_**Poor (P)**_

_**Dreadful (D)**_

_**Troll (T)**_

_**James Potter's OWL results:**_

_**Potions: E**_

_**Herbology: E**_

_**Defense against the Dark arts: O**_

_**Charms: E**_

_**History of Magic: A**_

_**Astronomy: E**_

_**Transfiguration**_:_** O**_

_**Divination: D**_

_**Care of magical creatures: O**_

Overall James was quite pleased with his results, he wasn't to bothered about his D in Divination, after all it was a useless subject in his opinion. Only 3 more days he thought to himself.


	2. Trains

Changing WaysChapter 2: Trains

James and Sirius were walking with Mr and Mrs. Potter past other platforms of Kings Cross station, when suddenly Sirius announced " Here we go" and lightly began to jog towards the barrier showing the platform number, leaving the Potters with confused looks on their faces. James realised Sirius's mistake and a smirk spread across his face and a chuckle escaped from his mouth as Sirius built up speed. He slammed into the barrier and fell to the ground. James and his parents erupted with laughter, "platform 8 ¾ Padfoot? Are you trying to get to somewhere we don't know about "James chuckled. Sirius turned on the ground to face James with a look of shock and astonishment on his face, which just made James laugh even harder.

After finally getting up and dusting himself, he and James eventually made their way to the Hogwarts Express platform. They immediately found Moony and Wormtail and the Marauders were reunited for their sixth year. Across the platform stood Lily Evans, almost spinning in circles trying to find one of friends, " SILLY LILY!" someone yelled from the steps, Lily didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. She turned around and beamed at the sight of her best friend. Hestia Jones stood still and pulled out her wand, smirking to herself. "Accio Lily" she commanded and Lily felt her body flying through the crowd towards her best friend. Lily collapsed at Hestia's feet and flushed as she stood up " Don't you ever do that again!" Lily yelled at Hestia to the crowd's amusement making lily flush even redder.

After the platform ordeals the magical students of Hogwarts jumped on the train as the whistle blew and the steam began to vent. First years clung to the windows waving goodbyes to their families. Lily and Hestia began to search for an empty compartment where the rest of their roommates could join them when they found them. At the same time the Marauders also started walking to the back of the train to search for their own private compartment to start discussing plans for new pranks they could use in their second to last year. Strangely their wasn't many empty compartments left as the Hogwarts population had grown with the arrival of the first years and departure of those who graduated last year. It just so happened that the Marauders and sixth year Gryffndors had to share a compartment, much to James's delight and Lily's disgust. When James first saw Lily that day it took him back…

James Potter walked with his trolley after passing through the platform barrier separating the muggles from the wizards. That was when he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Vibrant auburn hair cascaded down her back and sparkling green eyes lit up her entire face as she laughed. After entering the compartment with his newfound friend Sirius Black, he noticed the girl he spotted on the platform. She knocked on the window, Sirius politely let her in, and a boy with greasy black hair and the most awful hooked nose immediately followed her in. "sorry there weren't any other free compartments" Lily said. James just nodded; it was the only thing he could do in this girls presence. Sirius let out a bark of laughter " Halloween isn't until October mate" Sirius said chuckling at his own joke. James lips twitched into a smile and he couldn't hold it any longer, he erupted into a roar of laughter as he reached over and high-fived his new friend. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Severus Snape just ignored the remark and spoke directly to Lily " I can't wait to be sorted, you better be in Slytherin" James snorted "My whole family was in Slytherin" Sirius remarked. " Oh and I thought you were ok" James said chuckling. "Who knows, maybe ill break the tradition" Sirius shrugged. "So what house do you want to be in?" snape asked James. " Gryffndor, where the brave dwell at heart" James said proudly. " Oh so you would rather be brawn than brainy?" Snape questioned. " What house will you be in seeing as you're neither" Sirius said trying to look innocent. Snape stood up "Come on Lily we are leaving, no point being around these two worthless sods" and he stood up with Lily following. James suddenly sprung to his feet and charged to the door and sent a tripping jinx at Snape's retreating back. Snape was sent sprawling to the ground. Lily turned around and gave James a withering look " leave him alone!" she yelled at James. James just smiled at her and ran his hand through his messy black hair. Lily helped Severus to his feet and walked away up the train leaving James staring at her dreamily. " Whats up with you?" Sirius asked James. " Im gonna marry he one day" James announced.

"Oi Prongs what are you doing" Sirius asked James. James snapped out of his trance, "Oh er nothing" Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game of exploding snap with Remus. Lily felt herself staring at James, He's grown over the summer, she thought to herself, and somehow has gotten even cuter. Woah no lily stop there you hate Potter. She felt pathetic fighting with herself in her mind? Just then she noticed James smirking at her from across the compartment. "What are you grinning at Potter" James just laughed and Lily shook her head, this was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
